comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Insert Funn13 Here
Insert Funn13 Here is a webcomic loosely based on the fictional world of the Transformers. It was created on the Transformers message board TFans by site members Beast Megatron and HunterRose, in the site’s comedy forum “Insert Name Here.” The comic uses TFans members as characters, as personified by the members’ INH Kids, chibi like figures created for various members by site member Sularias. The characters, while looking like Transformers and other popular fictional characters (such as Spider-man), have no relation to the characters they depict. Instead, each character has his or her own personality unique to Insert Funn13 Here. The comic parodies many elements in pop-culture, especially movies, as well as uses internet jokes such as “leet speak” as plot devices and gags. http://www.tfans.com/talk/index.php?showtopic=30476&hl=tech+specs Also, because the TFans community is always growing, new members are always allowed to contribute characters. These new contributions allow for new story arcs and plot expansion. The comic is always growing, and any fan can become a part of it- a reason behind the webcomic's growing success and spreading fame. The comic has run from August 22, 2005, through to the present day, and has been posted on many internet forums outside of TFans, most notably the "Toxic Apocalypse http://z7.invisionfree.com/Toxic_Apocalypse/index.php?showtopic=986" forums. Comic creators Beast Megatron and HunterRose have a total of ten issues completed (discounting one-shots and side stories), with more scripts written and stories on the way. Issue eleven is currently in production. Beast Megatron writes the scripts for each issue, while HunterRose acts as cartoonist and puts the comic together. The comic is created digitally, with no hand-drawn elements making it into the final product. Before a character can appear in Insert Fun13 Here, the member on which the character is based must have an INH Kid Tech Spec, which puts their INH Kids in tech specs similar to those in the Transformers: Generation 1 toyline. The Tech Specs, created by Beast Megatron, existed on their own before the comic debuted, and the biographies within them are the driving force behind the comic’s storyline http://www.tfans.com/talk/index.php?showtopic=29018&hl=tech+specs. Because more and more members of TFans are getting these Tech Specs, more and more characters are being added to the webcomic. Story Insert Funn13 Here opens in the mysterious world of INH (named in honor of the comedy forum within TFans in which the comic is posted), where Beast Megatron and his army of Insertacon Transformers rule the planet. The Insertacons mine the powerful energy source “Teh Funn13” to run their machines and help keep a stable rule on the planet. While Beast Megatron is at the height of his success, his old ally Lord Madhammer returns from exile from the land of “General Discussion” (another reference to a board on TFans) to take control of the Insertacons. Lord Madhammer, while banished, learned how to manipulate Teh Funn13 and use it as a weapon. It surges through his body, and in a display of his newfound powers destroys one of Beast Megatron’s loyal minions. Shocked by the display of power, many of Beast Megatron’s warriors leave the Insertacons to join Lord Madhammer’s army, named the Tacotron army by one of Madhammer’s less intelligent troops. The rest of the Insertacons stay with Beast Megatron, and a war for supremacy between the two factions begins. Beast Megatron plants a mole in the Tacotron army in the form of the female Elita-1, who Lord Madhammer takes a special interest in, even though the affection is not mutual. Seeking help, Beast Megatron turns to the INH Mob, a small faction led by Don Cassetti that is separate from the Insertacons and Tacotrons. Don Cassetti, in return for an unnamed favor, gives Beast Megatron the abalone, a magical and powerful device that can control the planet’s monster, Guldsper. Meanwhile, Lord Madhammer also goes to the mob for help, but is turned down by Don Cassetti. Mobster CX-1 notices Elita-1 present at both meetings, and confronts her. The two fall in love, a love that must be kept a secret form all factions. Lord Madhammer goes to Jasper’s Alley to conquer it, when the monster Guldsper makes an appearance. He tears through Tacotron after Tacotron until Beast Megatron shows up and uses the abalone to contain Gulsper. Just as Beast Megatron is about to use the power of the abalone to destroy Lord Madhammer, CX-1 snipes it from his hands and gives it to Elita-1, along with the captured monster. Elita, playing her own game of deceit, gives the abalone and Gulsper to Lord Madhammer. Lord Madhammer also instructs his mad scientist Epitaph to create him a pet similar to that of one of his minions, HunterRose. The result is Lord Madderhammer, a mindless drone controlled by a special whistle controlled only by Madhammer. Elita-1 rushes off to tell Beast Megatron of this new turn of events. Beast Megatron, who desperately wants to use the power of Fun13 for his own needs, instructs his technicians to build a device that turns Funn13 ore into a weapon. The result is the Funn13 Ray, a powerful gun that uses a concentrated beam of Funn13 to incinerate enemies. The Insertacons and Tacotrons then clash in the wilderness in a battle royale, using their new weapons of war in combat. Meanwhile, Elita-1 races to get her message to Beast Megatron, but is intercepted by CX-1. The two kiss, and Elita becomes distracted from her goal. Because the Insertacon commander did not get his message, he races into battle against the Tacotrons. The Funn13 Ray splits Guldsper into two separate beings (Guld and Jasper), but just as it is fired on Lord Madhammer, Lord Madderhammer comes between the ray and his master. Because he has no brain of his own, Madderhammer is not affected, and deflects the blast. The Funn13 Ray overloads and explodes, and both armies retreat with many a loss. Elita is abandoned by CX, who runs off after their moment together. In the INH desert, a king from another world finds himself lost. His name is Master Minicon, and he is far from his home. He teams up with the ever-annoying Diddly Jack, a warrior-for-hire left unemployed by all factions. The two wander the desert until the fraud minister Reverend Syn takes in Diddly Jack. Master Minicon declines the invitation to go with Diddly, and instead drifts off into the dream world, where he meets Realmwalker, who guides him home. Back at the mob, godfather-wannabe Mazinkaiser alerts CX-1 to the fact that Don Cassetti knows of his involvement with Elita-1. CX runs away, and Mazinkaiser plans for his own takeover of the mob. Beast Megatron is not too pleased with Elita-1 for not informing him of Lord Madderhammer. He tortures her for information, but must stop as he is summoned by Don Cassetti. While Beast Megatron is away, CX-1 saves Elita from the Insertacons. The two make up, and escape to the Tacotron base. Beast Megatron, upon meeting Don Cassetti, learns of Elita’s betrayal. The godfather calls Beast Megatron on the favor he owes the mob, which is to find and destroy CX and Elita-1. Beast Megatron returns to his base to find Elita gone, and demands that she be found and eliminated. At the mob palace, Mazinkaiser shoots Don Cassetti into a coma and takes control of the mob. Lord Madhammer continues to hit on Elita-1. He brings her to his bedroom, but once he he is distracted Elita grabs the whistle that controls Lord Madderhammer and runs away with CX-1. They flee into the desert, where they meet up with Diddly Jack (now haunted by his brother’s ghost, who was killed in real life by being mistaken as Diddly) and the Reverend in Syn’s cathedral. Lord Madhammer learns of Elita’s betrayal, and orders her dead. Both armies and the mob find Elita and CX at the cathedral (right after the two get married), and a massive battle begins outside. Beast Megatron and Lord Madhammer work their way inside, only to find that the runaways have escaped into the depths of INH through a broken floor in the cathedral. Madhammer, in an attempt to kill Beast Megatron, destroys the cathedral. Diddly’s ghost-brother, Clifjumper69, tries to save the cathedral but dematerializes when blasted by Madhammer, and Reverend Syn, in an attempt to grab his money bags, is killed in the collapsing rubble. Beast Megatron survives, however, and finds the abalone, lost in battle, in the wreckage of the cathedral. Meanwhile, HunterRose, himself capable of traveling into the “Dreaming” and tampering with others’ dreams, senses Realmwalker’s interference with Master Minicon and goes after him. The two fight in the dreaming, taking the lives of many inhabitants of the dream world in their quest to destroy each other (in a choose your own adventure story), ultimately driving the dreamer whose head they are in to wake up, stranding them inside his head. The dreamer is Don Cassetti, and the battle inside his mind has awoken him from his coma. Now, Elita-1, CX-1, and Diddly Jack are stranded underneath INH in the catacombs and sewers beneath the cathedral, with no way out in sight. Beast Megatron has the ultimate plan for the abalone, one that may end the war with Lord Madhammer once and for all. The story continues in Issue 11, due for release in TFans on August 14, 2006. External links * Insert Funn13 Here Issue One Part One * Insert Funn13 Here Issue One Part Two * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Two * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Three Part One * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Three Part Two * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Four * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Five Part One * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Five Part Two * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Six * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Seven * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Eight Part One * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Eight Part Two * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Nine * Insert Funn13 Here Issue Ten * TFans Home Page * Toxic Apocalypse References * Insert Funn13 Here Home * Toxic Apocalypse IFH Home * INH Kid Tech Specs Home Category:Webcomics